bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Languages
Information courtesy of Faraster's Guide to Languages (by quakefile). Acceptable Languages The following is a list of acceptable languages for use within the Blue Hoods guild: Common Languages Languages spoken by the majority of the world. Any of these can be selected as the extra languages provided by certain races, classes, and backgrounds. (Note: All characters learn Common upon creation, regardless of race.) * Common * Dwarvish * Elvish * Giant * Gnomish * Goblin * Halfling * Orc Exotic Languages Languages spoken by a vast minority of the world. Unless your class, race, or background specifically gives you access to an exotic language, you are not allowed to have it. The races and classes below (in parentheses) can consider the language they are listed with as common, rather than exotic. * Aarakocra * Abyssal (Fiend Warlock) * Celestial (Cleric, Divine Soul Sorcerer, Celestial Warlock) * Draconic (Wizard, Sorcerer) * Deep Speech (Great Old One Warlock) * Gith * Infernal (Fiend Warlock) * Kraul * Loxodon * Merfolk * Minotaur * Quori * Sylvan (Eladrin, Druid, Archfey Warlock) * Undercommon (Drow, Half-Drow) * Vedalkin * Primordial ** Variants ** Aquan - water ** Auran - air ** Ignan - fire ** Terran - earth Other Languages Languages spoken between small groups of people. * Druidic (can only be learned by Druids) * Thieves' Cant (can only be learned by Rogues) Special Case * Dark Speech (Used to read the Book of Vile Darkness) Scripts Some languages have unique writing systems, while other borrow the script of another language. * (Script / Main language) ** (Other languages) * Common ** Halfling * Dwarvish ** Giant ** Gnomish ** Goblin ** Orc ** Primordial * Elvish ** Sylvan ** Undercommon * Infernal ** Abyssal Backgrounds Many backgrounds give can you one or more extra starting languages. Some allow you to choose from a list, while others specify certain ones. * Boros Legionnaire (Celestial, Draconic, Goblin, or Minotaur) * Clan Crafter (Dwarvish or one of your choice if you already speak Dwarvish) * Cormanthor Refugee (Elvish) * Dragon Casualty (Draconic) * Earthspur Miner (Dwarvish and Undercommon) * Golgari Agent (Elvish, Giant, or Kraul) * Gruul Anarch (Draconic, Giant, Goblin, or Sylvan) * Guild Merchant (1 common if no tool prof. is taken) * Haunted One (1 exotic) * Hillsfar Smuggler (1 racial language) * Izzet Engineer (Draconic, Goblin, or Vedalken) * Rakdos Cultist (Abyssal or Giant) * Selesnya Initiate (Elvish, Loxodon, or Sylvan) * Shade Fanatic (Netherese) * Ticklebelly Nomad (Giant) * Trade Sheriff (Elvish) * Starts with 2 extra common languages: ** Acolyte ** Anthropologist ** Azorius Functionary ** City Watch ** Cloistered Scholar ** Courtier ** Faction Agent ** Investigator ** Orzhov Representative ** Sage ** Simic Scientist * Starts with 1 extra common language: ** Archaeologist ** Caravan Specialist ** Dimir Operative ** Far Traveler ** Fisher ** Guild Artisan ** Hermit ** Inheritor ** Knight / Knight of the Order ** Noble ** Outlander ** Phlan Refugee ** Uthgardt Tribe Member ** Waterdhavian Noble Feats * Linguist (1 exotic, 2 common) * Fey Teleportation (Sylvan) * Prodigy (1 common) Classes * Cleric - Knowledge subclass (2 common) * Druid (Druidic) * Rogue (Thieves' Cant) * Rogue - Mastermind subclass (2 common) * Ranger - Favored Enemy (1 language from chosen type) ** When choosing 2 Humanoids you may still only choose 1 language. Favored Enemy